


Миссия не выполнена

by fandom_MassEffect, meg_aka_moula



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula
Summary: Гаррус решил, что видеоигры помогут Шепард расслабиться. После этого, однако, расслабиться требуется уже ему. (Он и представить себе не мог, насколько она действительно в этом плоха).





	Миссия не выполнена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stage Incomplete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078609) by [madamebadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebadger/pseuds/madamebadger). 



Забавно, размышлял Гаррус, на кону стоит Судьба Всех Живущих в Галактике Рас, а его волнуют такие мелочи, как чье-то банальное самочувствие… когда дело касается Шепард. Темные круги от усталости под глазами, то, как она морщится, закидывая на плечо тяжелую сумку, как плохо она спит... Она никогда на это не жаловалась, она даже _не говорила_ об этом, но он провел в ее постели ночей больше, чем в своей – достаточно, чтобы заметить.

Или вот сегодня, например, когда она зависла рядом с ним на диване, слепо уставившись в свой планшет. Она точно ничего не читала – за пять минут она ни разу не перелистнула страницу, ее глаза не бегали по строчкам, а взгляд словно остекленел.

– Шепард! – окликнул Гаррус и ничуть не удивился, когда от неожиданности она подпрыгнула на месте, чуть не выронив свой планшет.

– Что? – заморгала она. 

– Ты как будто за тысячу миль отсюда.

Шепард вздохнула и, отложив планшет в сторону, потерла глаза. 

– Прости, задумалась.

– Можно себе представить. – Гаррус дотронулся до ее плеча. – Я хотел узнать, ты не хочешь перекусить?

– Перекусить? – Это предложение явно застало ее врасплох.

Мандибулы Гарруса шевельнулись в аналоге человеческой усмешки.

– Ты же помнишь, что живому организму иногда требуется такая мелочь, как питание?

– Возможно. – Шепард скользнула по нему удрученным взглядом и снова вздохнула. – Мне все равно нужно поговорить с Эшли. Я перехвачу что-нибудь по дороге.

– И под «питанием» я подразумевал полноценный обед – желательно с послеобеденным сном.

– Конечно, поспи, если ты устал. – Это не было сарказмом. Шепард действительно имела в виду то, что сказала. Это была одновременно одна из самых лучших и самых раздражающих Гарруса черт ее характера – то, как она постоянно, неизменно, непрерывно заботилась о своих друзьях и команде, забывая при этом о себе.

– Вообще-то я имел в виду тебя, а не себя, – терпеливо объяснил он. – Я знаю, что ты не высыпаешься. 

– Я в порядке! – поднимаясь, заявила Шепард, но ее голосу не доставало убедительности. – Не волнуйся, я поем. Но мне правда нужно поговорить с Эш. – Она поцеловала его в лоб – этакий компромисс между турианскими и человеческими жестами привязанности, – натянула куртку с капюшоном и ушла, оставив его наедине со своими мыслями.

Итогом этих мыслей стал его визит к доктору Чаквас.

 

Шепард только с третьего раза удалось продраться сквозь донесение с Палавена: первые два раза она просто радовалась, что пополнение местных войск кроганскими солдатами наконец-то стало регулярным, а на третий задумалась о продовольственных трудностях, с которыми это «левое» пополнение столкнется в декстро-аминовом мире. Пульсация в основании шеи заставила ее поморщиться – не от боли, это была еще не боль, но верный признак того, что голова скоро начнет раскалываться. Она рассеянно потерла шею в бесплодной попытке загнать проклятую боль обратно.

Интерком ожил, просигналив о посетителе, и дверь с шуршанием открылась, прервав четвертую попытку Шепард прочитать донесение. Гаррус вошел в комнату, небрежно помахивая пакетом, на котором красовался логотип известной на Цитадели торговой компании. 

– Ты занята? – поинтересовался он.

– Как обычно, но это не новость, – вздохнула Шепард. – Но я могу прерваться ненадолго.

– Ммм. Я тут кое-что прикупил для тебя на Цитадели. – Судя по голосу, Гаррус был очень доволен собой. Шепард это позабавило, хоть и заставило насторожиться. – Я поговорил с доктором Чаквас, и она…

– Вы с ней что, строите коварные планы у меня за спиной? – Упоминание доктора Чаквас заставило ее насторожиться еще сильнее.

Гаррус наградил ее Взглядом.

– Шепард, я бывший коп и бывший Архангел, а Чаквас – отличный доктор. Конечно, мы строим планы. Строить планы – это наша работа.

– Ну-ну, – сурово отозвалась Шепард, но не смогла сдержать улыбку. – Не хочешь поделиться своими коварными планами? И как они связаны с твоей прогулкой по магазинам?

– Ну, – глубокомысленно начал он, – ты же знаешь, что я за тебя беспокоюсь? В последнее время ты выглядишь усталой. – Шепард протестующе открыла рот, но он прервал ее жестом: – Не перебивай. Это правда. 

Шепард закрыла рот, ограничившись возмущенным взглядом, который был, однако, проигнорирован.

– Доктор Чаквас сказала, что это естественно – ты слишком мало спишь и совсем не позволяешь себе расслабиться. 

– Это неважно. И я все это уже слышала, – отмахнулась Шепард, разворачиваясь обратно к монитору.

– Позволь мне закончить, – попросил Гаррус, присаживаясь напротив нее.

Шепард вздохнула и подарила ему свой лучший «я-вся-внимание» взгляд. 

– Я спросил, прописывала ли она тебе снотворное, и она ответила «да», вот только ты явно его не принимаешь. И она права: я что-то не заметил, чтобы ты пила таблетки перед сном. Или, лучше сказать, перед твоими _попытками_ заснуть.

– Они вырубают меня на целых восемь часов, а потом я страшно торможу! А мне нельзя тормозить, только не сейчас…

– …В любом случае, она не думает, что проблема только в недостатке сна, ее больше заботит то, что ты в принципе не позволяешь себе расслабиться, – прервал ее Гаррус. – Она сказала, и я цитирую: «Стресс – враг хорошего отдыха, и если ты не в состоянии расслабиться, ты сам не даешь себе спать – нормально и без кошмаров. И Шепард достаточно умна, чтобы это понимать». – Его мандибулы сложились в выражение, которое Шепард определила бы, как «крайне серьезное», если бы его глаза не искрились от смеха. – А также, по ее словам, в графе «Что помогает вам расслабиться», у тебя написано «Стрельба по идиотам из Цербера».

Шепард сдержала улыбку. Она и забыла про тот свой маленький перл. 

– Ну, если честно, это и в самом деле поднимает мне настроение, – призналась она. 

– Шепард.

– Кроме того, я полагаю, что «Трахаться с нашим снайпером» в графе «Что доставляет вам удовольствие», шло бы с пометкой «о чем Карин уж точно не желает знать».

– Шепард!

Шепард вздохнула и опять крутанулась на стуле, повернувшись к Гаррусу лицом. 

– Послушай, Гаррус, я знаю, что ты беспокоишься обо мне. И я это ценю, правда. И я тоже беспокоюсь о тебе. – Пульсация ее шее неуклонно ползла по позвоночнику вверх, грозя перерасти в полноценную головную боль. Она сжала пальцами переносицу, как будто это могло ее задержать. – Но у нас есть более серьезные проблемы, чем наше с тобой беспокойство. Мое здоровье и хорошее самочувствие не должны стоять на первом месте, в отличие от моей работы. Ты это знаешь. Они будут последним, о чем я подумаю, если Жнецы доберутся до нас. 

– Это так, – терпеливо ответил Гаррус. – Но согласись, от тебя не будет большого толку в этой войне, если ты будешь так выматываться. Война может длиться годами, _десятилетиями_ – если брать за образец цикл Явика. Ты не протянешь в таком состоянии столько времени, мы оба это понимаем.

Крыть было нечем. 

– Так что мы попытались придумать, что тебя развеселит, – продолжил Гаррус. – Что-то, на что можно найти время, и на что ты согласишься его потратить. Что-то, что тебя отвлечет. В общем, мы решили попробовать вот это. – Он полез в пакет и достал оттуда…

…видеоигру? 

Точно; Шепард опознала плоские диски из прозрачного пластика с подарочными кодами на упаковке, позволяющими загрузить игру на ее терминал. Каждый диск был украшен яркими цветными голограммами. Всего дисков было штук пять. Или шесть.

– Ты думаешь, что я играю в видеоигры? – с иронией спросила Шепард. 

– Я знаю, что в увольнительную ты не пойдешь, – объяснил Гаррус. – И возможно, в этом ты права. А еще я знаю, что тебе сложно сосредоточиться на чтении книг или просмотре фильмов. – Шепард почувствовала, что у нее горят щеки. Она и не догадывалась, что ее проблемы столь очевидны. – Но, – продолжил Гаррус, – я подумал, может, игра ненадолго тебя отвлечет. Когда я был офицером СБЦ, я много играл. Не в эти игры, в турианские шутеры от первого лица… не уверен, что их можно тут достать. И это всегда помогало мне расслабиться. – Его мандибулы шевельнулись. – И я знаю, что ты азартна, так что…

Шепард посмотрела на него скептически, но любопытство одержало верх. Она забрала у Гарруса диски с играми и принялась их разглядывать.

– «Мир фентэзи», – зачитала она название первой игры. В качестве иллюстрации на крышке была изображена азари с пылающим посохом над головой (и пышными формами, которые грозили вот-вот вывалиться из корсета), сидящая верхом на гигантском варрене. Шепард подняла брови, многозначительно глядя на Гарруса.

– Тали в это играет, – ухмыльнулся тот в ответ. – То есть, она это отрицает, но меня не проведешь. Я слышал, как она рассказывала Кену из Инженерного, что собирается в рейд за последним куском Брони Лунной Ярости. 

Шепард фыркнула и отложила диск в сторону. Не совсем в ее вкусе. 

– «Кепеш-Якши», – прочитала она название следующей игры, украшенной абстрактным узором из треугольников и кругов.

– Тактическая игрушка. Уильямс и Вега в нее режутся. 

– Серьезно? – удивилась Шепард.

– Ага. На большом экране в гостиной. Уильямс выигрывает чаще, но Вега дышит ей в затылок. Кое-кто из команды приходит на них посмотреть и сделать ставки. А кое-кто подсаживается и сам начинает играть. – Гаррус потянулся и вынул из стопки диск с изображением пары роботов ЛОКИ, схлестнувшихся в схватке. Создателей игры явно не волновало ни то, что роботы ЛОКИ никогда не сражаются врукопашную, ни то, что с такого расстояния каждый из них рисковал подорвать себя своей же ракетой. «Сломанный Изо», гласила надпись на упаковке. «Бои голографических роботов».

– Пожалуй, это имеет смысл, – признала Шепард. Если подумать, не было ничего удивительного в том, что Эшли и Джеймс «встречались» подобным образом – за видеоигрой.

– На турианском корабле их схватки были бы настоящими, без виртуальных посредников. Хотя вряд ли они отмутузили бы друг друга так, как это делали мы.

– Мне тоже так кажется, – согласилась Шепард, и уголок ее рта пополз вверх. Пожалуй, она не взялась бы предсказать, кто из этих двоих одержал бы вверх в настоящей схватке. Джеймс был выше, массивнее и физически сильнее, чем Эш, но та была решительным и упрямым бойцом (возможно, самым упрямым из тех, кого знала Шепард) и не стеснялась при нужде использовать грязные трюки. А еще в глубине души Шепард подозревала, что Джеймс не будет бить в полную силу – в отличие от Эшли. Так что шансы были бы примерно равны. – В любом случае, что касается этих двоих – каждого из них! – последнее, что мне нужно – это навещать их в лазарете. Ты же знаешь, насколько люди хрупкие по сравнению с турианцами. Как моллюски без раковины. 

– Я заметил, – ухмыльнулся Гаррус. И прежде, чем она успела ответить, вытащил из стопки еще один диск. 

– «Мрачный Терминал Альянса», – с выражением прочитал он. – Я подумал, это тебе может понравиться – ты же так любишь угонять корабли. И разбивать свой транспорт в хлам.

– Эй! – Шепард возмущенно фыркнула. 

Мандибулы Гарруса сложились в усмешку.

– Должен тебе сказать, ты это заслужила. Если ты забыла, я был с тобой на _обеих_ Нормандиях. А про свои ощущения от поездок в Мако с тобой за рулем я даже говорить не буду – как вспомню эту жуткую молотилку, так страшно становится.

Шепард не смогла сдержать смех. Она любила Мако, но – что уж там скрывать – американские горки она тоже любила.

– Подумаешь, ну скатились мы с парочки утесов. Мако _предназначен_ для того, чтоб ездить по утесам. – Она бросила взгляд на последний оставшийся диск и почувствовала, как губы расплываются в улыбке. – «N7, Кодекс Чести: Долг или Награда?»

– Решил, что тебя это повеселит. 

Она ухмыльнулась еще шире.

– Я думала, смысл был в том, чтобы расслабиться _без_ стрельбы по идиотам из Цербера.

– Мне кажется, виртуальная симуляция достаточно отличается от реальности, так что это не в счет, – возразил Гаррус. 

– Не знаю, как ты, а я собираюсь играть! – подытожила Шепард. – Я-то настоящий боец N7, верно? Это будет просто, как конфетку у ребенка отобрать. 

 

Поначалу все шло неплохо. Шепард создала нового персонажа: семифутового громилу, покрытого шрамами. («Я же не обязана тут быть собой, – пояснила она в ответ на его удивленный взгляд. – К тому же мне всегда хотелось одним своим видом пугать людей до полусмерти». Гаррус не стал ей говорить, что средний рост и приятная внешность вовсе этому не помеха).

Однако вскоре дела пошли неважно. 

Он отлучился на несколько минут, чтобы налить им выпить. К его возвращению Шепард закончила ознакомительный этап и теперь… топталась на месте?

– Я застряла в стене! – сообщила она, озадаченная больше, чем когда бы то ни было.

Он развернул стул и, усевшись немного позади нее, подал ей стакан.

– Вообще-то нет, – нейтрально заметил он. – Просто пошевели джойстиком.

– У меня плечо в стене. Тебе не кажется, что с моим персонажем что-то не так?

– Да это просто наложение полигонов.

– Наложение?..

Он задумался, как бы объяснить это попроще. 

– В двух словах это означает, что программа не знает точно, где кончается твой персонаж и начинается стена.

Шепард недоуменно нахмурилась.

– Если игра этого не знает, какого дьявола я должна это знать?

Гаррус понятия не имел, что на это ответить. К счастью, в этот момент Шепард наконец-то выбралась из стены. К несчастью, ее дикие манипуляции с джойстиком отправили ее персонажа через перила прямиком в пламя – по какой-то причине не огороженного – реактора. 

Две минуты от «Новой игры» до «Смерти от огня».

Возможно, это была не самая лучшая его идея.

 

– Теперь я застряла на лестничной клетке. 

Гаррус, как раз поднесший ко рту свой стакан, поперхнулся (довольно оскорбительно – на взгляд Шепард) и спросил:

– Что?

– Посмотри. – Она ткнула пальцем в экран. – Я топчусь на лестничной клетке. Точнее, мой персонаж почему-то пытается пройти сквозь стену, и я понятия не имею, как его остановить, развернуть и отправить вверх по ступенькам. – Она бросила сердитый взгляд – сначала на него, потом на экран.

– Эээ…

– Это унизительно. 

Гаррус придвинулся поближе.

– Ладно, давай-ка… можешь развернуть картинку? 

Она пошевелила одним из джойстиков. Ничего не произошло, кроме того, что ее персонаж опять влип мордой в стену. 

Гаррус вздохнул. 

– Нет, за камеру отвечает другой. Попробуй еще раз.

Шепард послушалась, хмуро глядя на экран. 

– Хотела бы заметить, что за всю мою – довольно продолжительную – военную карьеру и службу в качестве бойца N7 я ни разу не застревала на лестничной клетке.

– Вот, картинку крутит этот… подожди, что ты делаешь?

Насколько ей казалось, она ничего не делала, но ее персонаж перестал топтаться на месте, вместо этого начав колотиться об стену. 

– Ни разу, Гаррус, – стиснув зубы повторила она.

В конце концов картинка дернулась, и ее персонаж выбрался из стены. 

– Ну вот видишь, это был нужный джойстик, – с неуместной бодростью в голосе заметил Гаррус. 

Шепард тряхнула контроллером. 

– Вот! Просто иди в эту сторону, – посоветовал он.

– Я так и делаю, – огрызнулась она. 

– Нет, ты смотришь в эту сторону, а должна… слушай, может, если включить автобег…

Шепард сморщила нос. Ее персонаж просто стоял, ничего не делая, что, конечно, не приносило никаких результатов, но было явно лучше прыжков в реактор.

– В прошлый раз, когда я включила автобег, я сгорела, – пожаловалась она.

– Ну хорошо. – Было почти слышно, как у него в голове крутятся шестеренки, пытаясь выбрать правильный ответ. В итоге он просто молча протянул руку. Шепард отдала ему контроллер, и он освободил ее персонажа из стены. А затем вернул контроллер обратно. 

Шепард поспешно включила автобег и налетела прямо на вражеского крогана-наемника, который, недолго думая, просто взял и перекусил ее пополам.

Она неверяще уставилась на экран.

– Стоп, стоп, стоп! Я в курсе, что кроганы постоянно угрожают всех сожрать, но нельзя же просто взять и прокусить армированную броню! У них не настолько острые зубы, я знаю, о чем говорю!

– Может, начнешь сначала? – устало спросил Гаррус.

– Они могут рвать тебя зубами, но разгрызть пополам – никогда!

– Ты не поняла, в чем смысл игры, Шепард.

– Да потому что в этой тупой игре его нет!

 

Гаррус держал рот закрытым, а мандибулы – крепко сжатыми, изо всех сил сохраняя на лице невозмутимость игрока в покер все то время, пока Шепард продолжала играть. Ему хватало ума не «лезть к водителю с советами», особенно к такому «водителю», как Шепард. Но все же, когда дело дошло до миссии на Элизиуме, и Шепард начала лажать так, как не лажала ни разу за всю игру, он не сдержался. Слова будто сами вырвались из него:

– Духи, ты же там была! В реальности, я имею в виду.

Шепард бросила на него взгляд – убийственный настолько, что даже злобного батарианца приморозил бы к месту. 

– Позволь тебе сообщить, что это самая далекая от реальности ситуация на свете, – процедила она сквозь зубы.

Ему пришлось прикрыть мандибулы рукой, чтобы не выдать своего веселья.

– Прям уж «на свете»?

– Именно так. – Шепард перевела свой убийственный взгляд на экран. – В реальности ты никак не сможешь не заметить, что у тебя патроны кончились. И уж точно не сможешь не заметить, что кто-то постоянно! стреляет! тебе в голову! – Полоса здоровья у ее персонажа была удручающе коротка.

– Ладно, ладно, – покладисто согласился Гаррус, все еще прикрывая лицо рукой. – Просто если ты видишь на экране...

– …И вот я опять мертва!

– …такую короткую тусклую вспышку, это значит, что кто-то стреляет в тебя с той стороны.

Шепард кинула на него взгляд, который не то что батарианца – даже рахни приморозил бы к месту, и ледяным тоном поинтересовалась:

– Ты вообще на чьей стороне?

Гаррус героически промолчал.

 

Шепард всей спиной ощущала, что Гаррус на нее смотрит, но решила это игнорировать, сосредоточившись на карте. Ей нужно было идти на север, или вверх, или что там имелось в виду, потом налево и…

Ее персонаж свалился с моста.

Она выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы и начала уровень заново.

– Как это может так плохо у тебя получаться? – Гаррус пытался спросить это спокойно, но не смог сдержать нездорового восторга в голосе. 

Шепард стиснула челюсти.

– Гаррус…

– Я хочу сказать, ты же _на самом деле_ героиня Элизиума и один из лучших бойцов N7! Ты победила Сарена и уничтожила Коллекционеров. Круче тебя людей я не встречал. Но ты продолжаешь падать с обрывов и в упор не замечать, когда на тебя кастуют сингулярность. И это при том, что в реальности ты биотик!

– Спасибо, что напомнил, – буркнула Шепард.

– Нет, серьезно, ты просто ужасна, – со смехом продолжил Гаррус. – Настолько, что для этого надо придумать специальный термин. И специальную премию рекордсмена по «количеству вещей, которые вы можете делать в реальной жизни, но совершенно не можете в виртуальной». – Тут он прервался и посмотрел на нее с подозрением. – Ты же не сделала это специально, чтобы меня повеселить?

– Нет.

– Упс.

Пятью минутами позже ее персонаж наступил на мину, что, естественно, привело его к смерти. А ее – к осознанию того, что мигание красно-черного индикатора, сопровождаемое неприятным пиликаньем, сообщают игроку, что тот забрел на минное поле. Что она непременно бы заметила, не обшаривай она так тщательно взглядом горизонт в поисках несуществующих снайперов.

Красноречивое молчание Гарруса позади нее было просто осязаемым.

 

Гаррус как раз отошел обновить содержимое их стаканов, когда услышал полный разочарования вопль, сопровождаемый громким клацаньем пластика по стеклу.

Он осторожно заглянул в комнату. Упрямо вздернутый подбородок Шепард и валявшийся на полу контроллер не оставляли сомнений в том, что здесь произошло – она запустила контроллером в аквариум. На экране ее персонаж распластался в характерной позе трупа под меню, предлагающим «Начать заново», «Сохранить игру» или «Выйти».

– Бедные рыбки, – покачал головой Гаррус. – Они, должно быть, перепугались.

– Они видали вещи и похуже. – Шепард выглядела так, словно еще немного – и ругательства польются из нее непрерывным потоком. Но вместо этого она просто сказала: – Я опять умерла.

Гаррус с облегчением вздохнул и вернулся на свое место.

– Может, это была не самая лучшая идея…

– Я не позволю какой-то тупой компьютерной симуляции победить меня! Не дождетесь!

– Шепард…

– Богом клянусь, если я еще хоть раз застряну в стене!..

– Это должно было помочь тебе расслабиться, – произнес Гаррус и, понизив тон, добавил с бархатными нотками в голосе: – Если это не работает, может, пора придумать что-нибудь другое? 

Шепард даже не заметила намека или попросту его проигнорировала.

– Ее нереально пройти!

Гаррус решил не ходить вокруг да около.

– Может, если бы ты бросила это дело, и позволила бы мне тобой заняться…

Она даже не повернулась. 

– Это была твоя идея. Ты это начал. И ты знаешь, насколько я ненавижу проигрывать. – Она подняла контроллер с пола и нажала на кнопку старта.

Обойдя ее стул, Гаррус опустился на колени, чтобы они с Шепард находились примерно на одном уровне (не самый простой трюк с его шпорами), и скользящим движением погладил ее по животу. (Он осознавал, что у людей прикосновения к животу или талии не означали то же, что у турианцев, но некоторые вещи настолько глубоко въелись в подкорку, что даже не стоило пытаться от них избавиться. И восхитительная нежность ее кожи, ощутимая даже через футболку, неизменно приводила его в трепет). 

– Ну же. – Его голос вибрировал обертонами. – Уверен, ты найдешь лучший способ выпустить пар. 

Это, наконец, привлекло ее внимание. Она хищно оскалилась, не отрываясь от экрана.

– Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу уклоняться от вызова.

Он нежно прикусил ее шею. 

– Но я также знаю, что ты достаточно умна, чтобы извлечь из ситуации лучшее.

Она продолжила свои манипуляции с контроллером, а он продолжил свои – потерся лбом о ее лопатку, невесомо прикоснулся к груди… 

Через минуту или две подобных изысканий Шепард разочарованно выругалась: 

– Ебать, я опять напоролась на мину! Это все ты виноват.

– Какое интересное выражение. – Он многозначительно поиграл надбровными пластинами. – Или это предложение?

– Очень смешно, – пробормотала она. Ее дыхание заметно ускорилось. – Обхохочешься. 

– И это не моя вина, уж извини. – Он чувствовал, как ее кровь, ускоряясь, несется по венам, и как в унисон с ней растет его собственный пульс. 

– Я заставлю тебя за это заплатить, – пригрозила она.

– О, пожалуйста, – выдохнул он ей в шею, вынимая контроллер из ее ослабевших пальцев. – Пожалуйста, заставь меня.

Шепард бросила на него через плечо укоризненный взгляд, но не стала возражать, когда он, поднявшись, поймал ее за руку и потянул за собой к постели.

 

Гаррус ухмылялся, буксируя Шепард за собой к кровати, что вообще-то должно было ее раздражать, но почему-то не раздражало. Она оглянулась на экран, на котором ее персонаж неизящно распластался по земле под зловещую музыку, и позволила Гарусу утащить себя в постель.

Другой способ выпустить пар, повторила она про себя и сжала губы, скрывая усмешку.

Оказавшись рядом с Гарусом на кровати, она запустила руки ему под футболку и скользнула ладонями вверх, наслаждаясь ощущением слегка шершавой текстуры грудных пластин. Это всегда было немного сюрпризом – то, каким теплым он был по сравнению с ней (всего на несколько градусов, но все же); ей так нравилось касаться его плотной кожи, одновременно мягкой и неподатливой.

– Шепард, – промурлыкал он ей на ухо, – серьезно, как ты можешь настолько в этом не шарить?

Она хлопнула его по груди.

– Вакариан, ты вообще хочешь, чтоб этой ночью тебе перепало, или нет? 

– Ммм… – Он опустил голову и легонько лизнул то место, где ее плечо соединялось с шеей, невесомо скользнув по ней мандибулами. – Думаю, мой ответ «да».

Через голову стащив с него футболку, она окинула его довольным взглядом. Их близость научила ее ценить непривычную человеческому глазу эстетику его тела. Песочные тона его кожи и металлический блеск серебристых пластин. Выпуклость его груди и узкую талию, где кожа становилась мягче и чувствительней. Скульптурно вылепленную килевую кость – наследие его пернатых предков. Теплую синеву его глаз.

Он смотрел на нее с такой любовью… Она чувствовала, как это греет ее изнутри, несмотря на всю его раздражающе чрезмерную опеку и ее полную неспособность пройти эту дурацкую игру, даже будучи настоящим бойцом N7. Жар охватил ее, стекая в низ живота и заставляя все там пульсировать; жар, который становился все сильнее от неприкрытой нежности в его глазах. 

Шепард, улыбаясь, положила руку ему на грудь… и коварным движением уложила его на обе лопатки. 

Гаррус, которого это вероломное нападение застало врасплох, растянулся на постели. Тяжелый «воротник» вокруг шеи, перевесив, не позволил ему тут же подняться, а потом было уже поздно – извернувшись змеей, Шепард скользнула вверх и, оседлав его бедра, пригвоздила его к простыням, упершись рукой ему в грудь.

– Это было нечестно! – заявила она. – Ты целый час смотрел, как меня там рвут, и втихаря надо мной ржал. Теперь моя очередь.

– Я не думал, что… – тут ему пришлось прерваться, потому что она расстегнула его штаны.

У него уже наполовину встал; отливающая синим головка показалась из защитной кератиновой оболочки – странное, возбуждающее зрелище, от которого по ее позвоночнику прошла дрожь, а между ног сделалось горячо и влажно. Как бы Гаррус этого не отрицал, она знала – из опыта и рассказанных им историй – что иногда ему нравится грубый секс и женщины, способные доминировать. Он был бы полностью готов уже через несколько минут, но Шепард решила, что не хочет ждать и, опустившись на колени, дотронулась губами до краев защитной оболочки, кончиком языка скользнув внутрь. Нескольких невесомых движений оказалось достаточно.

– Ашш… – В голосе Гарруса зазвучали знакомые ей низкие обертона. – Нечестно, ты все еще одета!

Она на мгновение прервалась, только чтобы заметить: 

– Пятнадцать минут назад кое-кто советовал мне «извлечь из ситуации лучшее».

– Я не имел в виду свой... хм.

– Гаррус. Ты что, серьезно недоволен?

– Эм. – Он сглотнул. – Нет?..

– Отлично, – ответила она и вернулась к своему занятию.

Шероховатые пластины его груди имели привкус металла, но его член, обычно скрытый под защитной оболочкой, был совсем другим – восхитительно гладким, с чуть пряный вкусом, который так ее заводил. Она дразнила языком головку – все, до чего могла дотянуться, – до тех пор, пока Гаррус с судорожным вздохом он не отвел ее голову в сторону, чтобы она могла отдышаться. Его член был уже полностью снаружи – твердый, чуть изогнутый, насыщенно-синий; такой чужеродный и при этом знакомый до мелочей. Она прошлась губами по всей его длине, заново открывая для себя его нежную ребристую поверхность и чувствуя, как чужое возбуждение эхом отзывается в ней самой.

Устроившись на его бедрах, она стащила с себя футболку, всей кожей ощущая на себе его взгляд. Футболка полетела на пол вместе с лифчиком, а следом за ними после некоторых усилий последовали штаны и все остальное. 

– Шепард, – позвал Гаррус и попытался приподняться, опираясь на локоть. 

Вместо ответа она стащила с него штаны – насколько позволяли шпоры. Он провел рукой по внутренней стороне ее бедра – пальцы у турианцев были вовсе не такие жесткие, как их пластины, – а потом скользнул пальцами дальше, проверяя, готова ли она его принять. Она отвела его руку и, сжав его член у основания, мягко опустилась сверху.

Гаррус низко застонал, и его стон вибрирующей волной прошел по всему ее телу. Она застонала в ответ, чувствуя, как его член раскрывает ее, проникая все глубже. Его теплые руки блуждали по ее коже, сжимались на талии, нежно ласкали грудь, гладя затвердевшие соски. 

Она начала двигаться – быстро и жестко, сразу взяв с места в галоп, чтобы выкинуть к чертовой матери из головы все свои двадцать семь смертей в этой дурацкой игре. И – если уж быть честной – не только их. Все ее потери, скорбь по погибшим друзьям, работа, которой не было видно конца, беспокойство о судьбе целого мира наконец-то отошли на задний план. Здесь и сейчас, слившись с Гарусом в одно целое, разделив с ним свое одиночество, чувствуя его внутри и снаружи, она могла ненадолго обо всем забыть.

Природа Гарруса не обидела – она ощущала себя до краев наполненной, когда он был у нее внутри. Так же, как ощущала все его стоны, и судорожные вздохи, и обрывки слов – настолько тихие, что переводчик с ними не справлялся. Его руки сжали ее бедра, поддерживая, пока она подавалась ему навстречу в быстром, жестком, неистовом ритме. 

Его глаза как будто подернулись пленкой, а язык по-змеиному скользнул между зубов – хищное движение, которое она видела только во время секса. Ей было интересно – знает ли он, что она сейчас чувствует: это возбуждение, и удовольствие, и откровенную жажду близости – только с ним одним.

– Шепард, – хрипло произнес он. – Скажи, что ты уже почти…

– Да! – откликнулась она и опустила руку вниз, чтобы немного себе помочь. И уже через несколько секунд ее тело содрогалось в оргазме, пока разум блуждал где-то за пределами сознания.

Его руки сжались на ее бедрах, царапая когтями кожу, член внутри запульсировал, и Гаррус издал крик, в котором звучали в гармонии разные ноты его двухтонального голоса.

Некоторое время спустя она соскользнула с него, вздрогнув от ощущения пустоты внутри, когда он вышел из нее, и, тяжело дыша, легла рядом. 

Он фыркнул и, приподнявшись, стащил с себя застрявшие штаны. Потом он приобнял Шепард одной рукой, прижав ее к себе, и лизнул ее плечо.

– Ну, – сказала она, чувствуя во всем теле – и не только – удивительную легкость. – Паршивый из тебя вышел аниматор – в плане предложенных развлечений. Но превосходный в плане того, как от них отвлечь.

– Обращайся, – усмехнулся Гаррус. 

 

Еще через пять минут, когда он уже почти провалился в приятную полудрему, Шепард вдруг резко села на постели. 

– Модели кораблей, – сказала она.

– Ммм? – поддержал разговор Гаррус.

– Модели кораблей. Модели кораблей! – с горящими глазами повторила она.

– Это у тебя такие странные ночные кошмары? – поинтересовался он. – Или аневризма, или еще какая хворь?

Она с притворной суровостью шлепнула его по «воротнику». 

– Я имею в виду, вот что я скажу Чаквас, когда она спросит, как я расслабляюсь. Коллекционирую модели кораблей! – Она неопределенно махнула рукой в сторону своего терминала. – У меня уже есть почти весь флот Альянса, и Тали обещала узнать насчет моделей кораблей Мигрирующего флота… а потом очередь дойдет и до Иерархии. Я сама их собираю. Это очень успокаивает. 

– Это мило. – Гаррус зевнул. – Надо сказать доктору. Можно мне теперь поспать?

– А еще я коллекционирую рыбок, – сообщила Шепард, устраиваясь у него под боком. – Об этом-то я и забыла. И у меня есть такие маленькие справочные таблички – название, вид и все остальное… Так что вы двое можете оставить меня в покое со своими идеями о том, как меня развлечь. У меня с этим все в порядке.

– Шепард, если бы Трейнор не была таким хорошим личным помощником, твои рыбки передохли бы через неделю. 

– Ну, значит, я – отличный начальник, – парировала Шепард. – Который умеет правильно делегировать полномочия. – Она потерлась щекой о его шею, и Гаррус, не сдержавшись, мурлыкнул. – Ясно тебе? У меня есть хобби. Я разносторонняя личность.

Гаррус подумывал отпустить непристойную шуточку по поводу ее разносторонних вкусов, но решил, что оно того не стоит. Так что он просто сказал:

– Отлично. Прикуплю тебе несколько моделей. Люблю тебя. _Давай уже спи!_

К его великому удовольствию, она послушалась. Через несколько минут, убедившись, что она заснула, он последовал ее примеру.


End file.
